Static Rush
by itsreallynoneofyourbusiness
Summary: In which Sakura learns that Karin and Ino are the embodiment of all that should not be trusted. AU sakusasu
1. Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**It's my first try at a SakuSasu multichaptered story, so please review and tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

_You're alarm clock is ringing, you're alarm clock is ringing_

The familiar sound of the mariachi alarm blasted through her ears, pulling her from her wonderful deep sleep. Cursing, her hand flew from under her covers and hit her night side table a few times until she finally was able to get a hold of the cable and unplugged that damned _motherfucker _that dared awake her from her slumber. She turned from her fetal position to stare at her white ceiling, closing her eyes for a quick second to try and wake up her disoriented brain. Whose brilliant idea was it to put that stupid, annoying song as her alarm clock? _Naruto. _She sighed, vowing to beat the shit out of him later that day, or at least dump hot, scalding coffee down his pants. Yeah, that sounded like a nice idea. With a wicked grin, she shot up from the covers, only to regret it instantly. Clutching her pounding head, she groaned and tried to move without vomiting all over her favorite covers. They were soso_so _pretty; it was a watercolor print with pinks and blues and yellows and it was fucking artsy. Getting up slowly, the room began to spin as she leaned on the closest wall, all the while almost falling to her doom. She wobbled over to the bathroom wanting to vomit as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Like seriously, was it even possible to look this much like a gremlin? She was pretty sure that Ino, Tenten and Karin all looked relatively normal. Those pretty ass bitches. It just wasn't fair. Sighing she brushed her teeth, combed that cotton candy hell that she had on her head and managed to look relatively normal. She swallowed two advil's and walked out to her kitchen to get some coffee. As she passed her living room she had to backtrack, her eyes wide as she took in the scene. To say her living room was trashed would be an understatement. Her lamp was laying on the floor, clothes and books strewn everywhere, bottles of booze_presiousbooze _were scattered everywhere. She was startled from her reverie by the sound of her phone alarm, alerting her that she had less than ten minutes to get to class.

Which was on the other side of campus.

_Fuck Ino, fuck Ino so much_, her inner said.

And Sakura couldn't have been more inclined to agree.

* * *

**Static Rush**

**Chapter 1**

"_Come on forehead! Live a little, seriously if I wasn't your best friend I'd think you're a hermit."_

Sipping on her caramel macchiato, Sakura glared at her so called best friend who was sitting in front of her casually picking at her blueberry scone.

"Oh, come _on_, drink up your coffees, swallow some advils and suck it the fuck up you weaklings. It was a fun fucking night, and who do you have to thank? Me, Ino," the blond said flicking her ponytail over her shoulder and staring at the two hung over girls with a proud expression on her face. They really did not appreciate her enough. Honestly they should be waiting on her hand and foot, because she was Ino fucking Yamanaka, a glittery fairy that graced earth with her presence 19 years ago, and had the most amazing ideas. Always.

A snarl ripped from Tenten's throat as she lunged over the coffee table to strangle Ino, only to be held back by Hinata, who tried to calm the bun-haired girl down by coaxing her with a big chocolate cookie. Ino, seemingly oblivious to the murderous intent coming from Sakura and Tenten, turned to the door with a brilliant smile on her face. "Karin! Thank goodness you've come to save me from these boring ass bitches who don't know how to appreciate my brilliance," Ino said dramatically, smiling wickedly at the red head to came to sit next to Ino. Turning to smirk at the three hung over girls, Karin cackled inwardly. Karin loved Ino, she was like her other half; equally as bitchy and conniving and fucking brilliant. And she held the same high tolerance for alcohol. Like really fucking high. They were the queens of shots at the local bar. Ferserious.

"Hello my little shitfaced angels, how were you're classes today?" Karin said taking a huge bite out of Ino's scone. Fuck these things were so good she thought almost moaning out loud. Back to the matter at hand, Karin took in the two girls completely disheveled appearance and lifted an eyebrow. "Don't worry, you guys had some _serious_ fun last night. You really should be thanking Ino."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember just what shit went down the previous night, but her hung over, disoriented brain just couldn't seem to connect the dots. Tenten, bless her soul, saved her the embarrassment of having to admit that she didn't remember anything, leaned forward.

"Just what kind of fun did we have last night?" She said in an irritated voice. With a cackle, Ino leaned forward and smirked at the two girls. "Oh ho, ho. So you guys don't remember? Well Let's just say you guys gave Neji and Sasuke a night to remember," she said with a salacious smirk.

Sakura felt her face pale. Sharing a panicked look with Tenten, Sakura turned to look at the devil bitches that were Thunder thighs aka Karin and Fat ass, aka Ino.

"I—Sasuke? Wha—What did I _do_?" Sakura stuttered. Now normally if Sakura were to do something with a hot piece of ass on a drunken night she would laugh at it with Karin and Ino. But this hot piece of ass was Sasuke; one of her best friends from forever and the love of her life. Ok, so maybe not the love of her life, but she loved him. She knew that much. So doing anything with him, drunken or not, was going to cause a problem because she was the literal definition of awkward turtle and Sasuke was an unfeeling, asexual _ass_. Seriously, Sakura often wondered if Sasuke even had a sexual orientation, or if he was just there to tease the female race with good looks knowing they could never have it. "Oh, you just had sex with him," Ino said airily while she inspected her nails. Sakura choked on the caramel macchiato that she was sipping. But before she could say anything the fuckup fairy struck again. The door jingled and Sasuke and his crew walked through. Her face burning in embarrassment she covered her head with a hoodie and slid down in her seat.

"Oh Sasuke! Guys! How are you?" Karin said, waving them over.

It was then that Sakura realized that red and yellow were the colors of the devil.


	2. Electromagnetic

Thank you to everyone who favorited, is following the story and who reviewed! It means a lot! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

The music was pounding, vibrating on the floor and making his glass of scotch shake on the glass table. Just the way he liked it, Naruto thought. He rolled his shoulders back to dispel the tension and took a swig of his scotch. Sparing a glance at a very, very sober Kiba he almost felt bad for the designated driver. Almost.

A night on the town with his pals and they coincidentally ran into the girls! They really couldn't get much luckier than that, especially since they had all been busy with finals. It had been _ages_ since they'd seen each other.

He started to glance around the club, taking in the bodies moving close together with sweat and the pulsating lights. Something, or some_one c_aught his attention, a blushing Hinata who looked very nervous to be stuck in the middle of the dance floor with a very drunk Ino and Karin. Her black hair glistened under the lights and her pale lavender eyes looked incredibly bright and served as a big contrast in the very dark club. He wondered why he had never noticed Hinata before. She looked so _mysterious_.

A sudden series of hacking coughs caught his attention; he looked over to Kiba to see him staring with wide eyes at something in the club behind him. He swiveled around in his seat and his eyes almost bugged out of his head as he stared at what had caught Kiba's attention, well make that two things.

A smirk started to appear on his normally angelic face as he took in the grinding bodies of Tenten and Neji and a very disheveled Sakura and Sasuke coming out of the bathroom. Sasuke was trying to fix his pants as he looked up and locked eyes with Naruto.

Oh, Naruto though, he would never let them forget this.

Never.

* * *

**Static Rush**

**Chapter 2**

"_Oh c'mon teme you're suck a fun-sucker. I know! You're a duck-headed **dementor**."_

He really should have never insisted on reminding Neji and Sasuke what had happened last night Naruto thought, as he held onto his seat in sheer desperation. Behind him and equally terrified Kiba and Suigetsu sat squished on the left side of the car as Sasuke turned a sharp corner, the tires screeching and leaving a black trail on the asphalt. A very pale Naruto gulped and let out a small whimper as he felt eyes, more specifically pale lavender eyes, glare holes into the back of his head. Holes so big in fact that he was sure they would open a portal to china.

He jerked and hit his head on the window and then on the front windowpane as the car stopped. Turning to glare at Sasuke, he immediately recoiled as he met his frightening gaze. Sasuke always gave him the chills; he often liked to imagine him being a character from American Horror Story brought to life. He had no idea how a girl so sweet like Sakura could ever love him. But then wincing as he felt a bruise on the back of his head, he suddenly understood. They were a match made in freaking heaven. Amen.

He barged into the coffee shop because his migraine was fucking killing him and he _needed_ his beloved coffee before he could deal with Naruto and Suigetsu's bullshit. Suddenly he heard the obnoxious voice of Karin and turned to glare at her, when suddenly a grinning Naruto dragged him to the table. He was going to fucking _murder_ him. Suddenly he was pushed into a seat next to a person with a hoodie covering his or her head, and taking in the smell of the caramel macchiato sitting in front of _her _he immediately recognized Sakura. He felt his body tense as she very slowly lifted her hoodie from her head. Meeting her dark green eyes made him feel all tingly and warm. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he though viciously. Unconsciously, he was glaring at Sakura, who in turn was staring at him with a slightly indignant expression. Huffing she turned to stare in front of her and sat rigidly. Feeling confused and angered by this strange occurrence, which Sasuke clearly blamed on his lack of caffeine, he shot up in his seat and walked briskly to order a coffee. He bought black coffee and turned to see Neji standing by the door, he nodded and Sasuke turned to the table.

"Dobe, Suigetsu, Kiba, we're going home."

With that, he turned and walked right out of the shop, but not before hearing Naruto's distinct shout of "wait up asshole!"

Ah, he would make sure Naruto paid later, he thought with a smirk as he took a sip from his warm coffee.

* * *

Tenten groaned as she flopped down on some cushions next to Sakura. They were all chilling at Karin's house_mansion _as usual, because due to last night's _situation _they decided to stay in this time. Well more like she threatened to shave off both Ino's and Karin's hair and then glue it on to Karin's small yorkie, sir flufferson. ("You're going to defile him!" "Oh as if naming him sir flufferson wasn't defiling enough!") She looked at the t.v just in time to see superman save some people. They were watching the old Superman movies; a sort of obsession for Sakura, if her staring at the screen intently and demanding to watch it every time they had movie night, were any indication. But she really didn't mind, she like Sakura loved seeing shit smashed and action. Sakura cheered as Superman flew upwards in the sky (almost like he was trying to fist pump God) and Tenten thought that the people who made his hair gel should definitely try to make some sort of military shield. That hair was fucking unmovable.

A thump distracted her as she saw Karin and Ino fight for the phone. Looking on while grabbing some popcorn she wondered if they would start throwing furniture like last time (a lamp flew and spilled Sakura's sake, lets just say _that_ didn't end well). Ino's got the phone and yelled triumphantly. "For once in your life you said something smart!" Ino squealed, as she turned to look at Tenten and Sakura. Tenten shot her a confused look, to which Ino promptly turned around and _pranced_ into the kitchen. That beyotch.

Karin couldn't stay still as she gleefully waited for Ino to come back after talking to Naruto. Turning to the door watching Ino dance right into the room, she got her answer.

Turning to smile at Sakura and Tenten, she cleared her throat. "Slutbusters listen up! We are doing something fun and absolutely fabulous to-night!"

Silence.

…

Even more silence.

"OI. PINKY SUPERMAN SUCKS. BATMAN'S WHERE ITS AT HOE."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY THUNDER THIGHS?!"

Ahh there we go.

"Cool you're tits Sakura. Now listen up! We, as in all of us, are going to have a sleepover, and not only that but we are having a sleep over bucket list competition with the boys. As in we'll both have a list of shit to do before sunrise and whoever gets it done first wins. And I'm telling you as of now you little fuckers, I wanna _win_."

Tenten jumped up and lunged at Ino who was cackling gleefully, as Sakura laid frozen with popcorn halfway through her mouth.

"I think that's a great idea," a soft voiced carried through the large room.

Suddenly there was a large silence as everyone turned to stare at a blushing Hinata who pushed her fingers together while she looked down at her lap. She was lifted up by Karin and Ino who began to dance around the room singing, "We got Hinata! We got Hinata!"

Tenten's phone vibrated as she got a text. Turning to look at it, still momentarily stunned by Hinata's _betrayal_, she froze. It was a text from _him_.

_[I'm just letting you know, I already know what you and I are going to do when we win.]_

Blushing half in anger and half at the insinuation, Tenten stood up.

"Alright, we are going to crush them."

She was feeling pumped, because no one beat Tenten, well no one who lived to tell the tale. She stared down Ino and Karin, her silent threat heard as loud as a whistle.

They lost, and sir flufferson, was getting some new extensions.

* * *

Please do review! I'd love to know what you're thinking and if there is anything I should improve!


	3. Voltage

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad you guys thinks its amusing ! Another huge thanks to everyone who favorited and is following the story! I tried to make the list as random and funny as possible. It may seem like a lot o stuff but they're starting this around 7 in the afternoon and they have until midnight. I think that is a realistic time frame for everything.

**Disclaimer I don't own anything!**

* * *

His eye twitched as he tried to maintain his composure, because Hyuuga's were always composed _damn it_. He felt his hand twitch as he fantasized about grabbing a knife and killing Naruto, but he couldn't because death was much too messy, and then he would find himself on the run from the Uchiha police force where his crazy uncle would cheer him on ("Because Hyuuga's are the best in everything they do! And if you are a fugitive, be the _best_ fugitive!") and then Hinata would be heartbroken and insist that they pay for his funeral, which would be lavish and have many people crying and she would never get over it and his life would become some sort of twisted version of that book Crime and Punishment.

His life would become a fuckery of epic proportions, all thanks to Naruto.

Out of all of the idiotic things he had ever done, this one took the cake. A sleepover bucket list? Hyuuga's don't _do_ sleepovers. Not now, not ever.

However, when Naruto mentioned what the winner won, a brilliant idea suddenly crossed his mind. The smell of coconuts and chocolate flashed through his mind as he thought of Tenten. Oh, he already knew what he was going to do if they won.

And if everything worked out, he just might tolerate Naruto.

Then, Naruto tried to shove two bananas up his nose claiming they were mutant boogers, and suddenly the word tolerate didn't seem to fit anymore.** Restraining from totally annihilating him **was more like it.

* * *

**Static Rush**

**Chapter 3**

"_I'd like to see things from your point of view Sasuke, but I can't seem to get my head that far up your ass."_

Sakura scowled as she tried to pull down her incredibly short black shorts. "We're having a sleepover, not applying for a job at the local strip club," she grumbled. Beside her Karin snorted.

"It's not like you'd even need to apply, they'd take you right away."

Sakura lifted her hand to give Karin a nice little _bitch-slap_; because really Sakura often thought that all Ino and Karin needed was a very good bitch-slap. And therapy. And medication. _Heavy_ medication.

She shivered again as the cold breeze hit her legs. Looking around, Sakura couldn't help but think she was in some cheesy ass serial killer movie; some skimpy dressed girls wait in the dark, in a park, all alone and bam! A dude with a machete comes out and her head goes flying.

Shaking the image from her head, Sakura turned as she heard some leaves crushed.

Turning around, she saw no one. From beside her Ino stepped forward and began to walk in circles.

"C'mon you losers, come out. We already know it's you guys. You guys honestly suck at scaring people, get a little creative."

And just like that Sakura's fantasy about that machete wielding serial killer came true, in the form of a silver haired _jackass._

Suigetsu was rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter, the machete long forgotten, as Karin seethed in anger and began to scream at him. Ino still looked at where Suigetsu had come from, to see the rest of the boys come through, and Hinata let out a little giggle. Sakura put a hand to her chest, trying to calm down her frantic heart, and looked up to meet beautiful obsidian eyes, and her heart began to beat twice as fast.

Blushing she turned to look at Karin and Suigetsu, faces barely an inch away, as they spewed insults at each other.

"You should do some soul-searching Karin. You might find one!"

"Don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without you putting in so much effort to give us another?" Karin shrieked back.

Suddenly the machete came down in the middle, effectively separating Suigetsu and Karin who both fell to the ground in shock.

Everyone turned to look at who had thrown the machete, only to find Tenten looking at them with a much to innocent look on her face.

"Suigetsu, stop arguing, I want to get this over with," Sasuke said, effectively diverting everyone's attention from Tenten.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I bet she's the first one in her family to be born with out a tail," Suigetsu said grumbling.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU JACKASS!" Karin shrieked as Sakura and Hinata tried to hold her back.

Ino cleared her throat effectively claiming everyone's attention.

"Well as all of you know we're are having a bucket list competition!" she said in a bright voice and clapping her hands as though she was talking to a bunch of four year olds, and Sakura was reminded of Dolores Umbridge.

Ino gave a loud shriek as she was pushed out of the way by an effervescent Naruto who had a small stack of papers in his hands.

He began to shove them in everyone's hands as Kiba went over to help Ino up. Sakura turned to look at the now crumpled paper in her hands.

**The fantabulous sleep over bucket list 1.0 confectioned by the lovely glitter fairy of the universe, Ino Yamanaka, Ramen king supreme Naruto Uzumaki and fashion trender Karin Uzumaki:**

1)Hijack one of Uchiha Itachi's precious cars and take it out for a joy ride baby! (Try not to get caught by him or by the police. Death wish anyone?)

2)Steal Tsunade's sake. (Steal as much as you can! You'll be drinking that later)

3)Break into Kakashi's apartment and whisper a scene of Icha Icha into his ear. Film it. (He better not wake up!)

4)Go dressed up as the opposite sex to the festival downtown. (Remember pictures, or it didn't happen!)

5)Go to Deidara's and Sasori's clothing store, defile all of their mannequins. Puh-puh-puh-pictures baby!

6)Make the central fountain a ball pin!

7)Sneak into the auditorium at the College and start a rave! (You've got contacts, USE EM.)

8)Hang a funny banner on the entrance of the college.

9)Steal apiece of undergarment from your opposites closet. (Wear it on top of you're clothes and prance around with them for the rest of the night. HAHA SUCKAAAHS)

10)And finally! Try and set some fireworks off at the pier!

Fierce green eyes met with smoldering black.

Oh, it was so _on_.

* * *

Pease review guys!


	4. Blackout

Sorry it's been so long guys! I've just moved to Argentina and I had to take my university entrance exam and everything was a mess! Well I forced myself to be inspired so I'm not so sure that this chapter is all that good but I_ had_ to update! Sorry I reused Ino and Sasuke's POV next chapter will be different I swear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Now Hinata knew she was never one to take a risk or act spontaneously but she couldn't take it anymore. She refused to be her shy little self, she was going to take action.

She vowed to no longer twiddle her fingers together when she was uncomfortable; she would deal with the situation and take things with stride. She would laugh loudly at funny jokes and even make a few herself. She would be confident with her body and her eyes, and she would give a little sass. She would become a person her father, her mother, Neji and Naruto would be proud of.

Tonight, she was going to let her hair down, and there would be no going back.

So world watch out.

Tonight's the night.

* * *

**Static Rush**

**Chapter 4**

_"Shut __**up **__Karin, I'm about as frustrated as a crackhead without a lighter."_

Ino loved the rush of doing these sorts of things; rull-breaking was her shit. Because of her accursed good looks and the fact that she had glitter running through her veins things often came way to easy for her. The idea that she could get in trouble for doing something, it made adrenaline rush through her and made fer feel all giddy.

As she looked at Sasori and Deidara's wonderfully and tastefully dressed mannequins she felt slightly bad but that soon was replaced with glee as she watched Karin try to unlock the doors with a hairpin.

Karin was your go-to person if you ever wanted to break in anywhere. She even had an underground business going on in college; it was some bad-ass shit.

Humming the tune of mission impossible under her breath she stealthily slipped into the dark store. Using some of Karin's underground contacts ("How the hell do you even know these people?!" "They're friends of Karl, my Ecstasy dealer.") , they had managed to get the electricity cut off from the store, effectively shutting of the alarm.

They quickly pulled the mannequins away from the windows and set them up near the back of the store, taking out some markers and other supplies. Karin put a flashlight under her chin and iluminated her face, the light casting a disturbing effect with her malevolent smile.

"Let the defilement begin girlies!"

Ino stripped the mannequins and began to pick the most hideous combinations of clothes she could think of. ("Orange and apple green!? Oh Sasori and Deidara are going to have a _coronary_ when they see this!")

She heard a grunt and saw Sakura struggling to take off a mannequins arm while Tenten began to draw some very intricate tattoo's on all parts of the mannequins body. She snorted when she saw Ami's name on the plastic arm crossed out with "shit happens" written under it.

It took almost and hour when they were finished, they quickly set the mannequins up with strange poses. The five of them stood outside of the shop looking quite proud of their achievements and asked a passer by to snap a quick picture of them with the store front.

Snap!

They quickly crossed of item number five off the checklist and rushed off, shrieks of laughter echoing in the streets.

* * *

Sasuke tugged his short red dress down, as he tried to walk in _heels _to the festival downtown. He scowled as he heard giggling and felt his neck heat up.

He was going to kill everyone. Why had he even decided to get out of bed this morning. _Why_.

"Hey you! Yes you, you lovely little lady in pink! Why are you hanging out with all of these cross dressers, come hang out with us. We can show you a good time."

Sasuke reacted quickly, as Neji threw himself at the idiots who had mistaken him for an actual girl. "Calm down Neji, this isn't very lady-like, now is it?" he said with a smirk.

"I'll fucking kill you Uchiha, you just wait."

As he heard another giggle and some more vulgar comments, Sasuke felt his smirk fall off.

Fuck. This.

He turned and almost face palmed as he watched Naruto and Kiba eagerly take pictures with anyone who would ask. There was something wrong with them. Something very, very wrong.

"Oi idiots! Get over here so we can take the damned picture and get the hell out of here! We're wasting time!" cried Shikamaru as he tried to stand in some hot pink pumps and scowling as he left his dress lift with the wind.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch as he heard a cough behind him. He turned and was met with four men with their arms crossed.

"Listen you, whatever you are! This is not appropriate attire for a festival, especially when there are children present! We have called the police so get the hell out of here! Or we'll make you!"

Panic seized Sasuke as he thought of Itachi or one of his family members seeing him dressed like this and quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and took off. They ran until they reached the Ferris wheel. Neji grabbed a random girl and asked her to take a picture

They quickly posed and had some girl take a picture for them, after four tries (the images were blurry because she kept shaking with laughter as she took it) they finally had the evidence and ticked off item number four.

"Hey!"

They turned and saw the police running towards them so they quickly kicked off their shoes and ran towards their car. Sasuke cursed as he saw the police cruiser at the entrance of the park, it was the only thing in between them and their car. In an act of impulse he slid over the hood of the cruiser and ran towards the car, turning to the side to barely escape being grabbed by the police man getting out of the car. He ripped open the door of his precious car and the rest shoved themselves into the car; not giving them time to close the doors he sped off.

Naruto slammed the passenger's side door as Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Suigetsu tried to untangle themselves in the back seat.

Sasuke drove as if he was in formula one and some how managed to lose the cop car that was on their tail. As he stopped in an abandoned gas station, they all breathed heavily and tried to collect their thoughts.

"So! Whats next guys!" came Naruto's cheerful voice.

Sasuke groaned as he let his head hit the seat.

The worst part was the night was only **beginning**.

* * *

Review review review! Pleaseeeeee! I would appreciate it tremendously!


End file.
